pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie vs T-Series
|- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie Supported by: Allied fanbases Nine-Year-Old Army | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | T-Series Supported by: Bollywood The Verge The Wall Street Journal Vox Media YouTube |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Supreme Commander: Felix Kjellberg Supreme Commander's 1st account that he will possibly delete when Supreme Commander reaches 100,000,000 Subscribers: * Pewdie Supreme Commander's Fiance: * Marzia General of the 9-Year-Old Army: *MrBeast Allied Generals: * Logan Paul * Ninja *Tfue Mover of Mountains: * Markiplier * Jacksepticeye * Keemstar (DramaAlert) Spokesperson: * VoiceoverPete The Overseer: * OverseerMatthew Spymasters/ Infiltrators: * HackerGiraffe * Jaiden Animations * Saiman Says * QuackityHQ * BrainChow * Adam Saleh Vlogs Military Band: * Davie504 * Dylan Locke * EpicLloyd * Hat Films * Joe Jenkins * Johnny Dee * NicePeter * Noisestorm * Party In Backyard * PelleK * Sage * Tekashi 6ix9ine *TryHardNinja *Young Orange Meme Force Commanders: * Dolan Dark (actually Pewdiepie himself) *FlyingKitty (most likely Pewdiepie himself) *Grandayy (probably Pewdiepie himself; unconfirmed) Diplomat: * SocialBlade * FlareTV Doggo/Best boi: * Rapid Liquid Additional Defenders: * Akidearest * Alex Jones * Aloona Larionova *Andrei Terbea *Artur Rehi * Bobby Duke Arts * Boneclinks * Boogie2988 * Brad 1 *Brad 2 *Brad 3 *Bucks * CaptainSparklez *Charmx *CiaranPixelz *DannyBTalks *DaksDominos *Dawko * Dave Rubin * dieselpatches *EmpLemon *EnderElement * ExplodingTNT *GamingWithJen * Geeks and Gamers * GioFilms * Gloria Borger * ItsSkyLOL * Jablinksi Games (Jack Black) * JackSucksAtLife * Jasmine Grey *Jesus Christ (SoCalChrist) * JIF * Johnny Sins * Jordan Peterson * Justin Roberts * Keemstar *Kwite * L-Series * LazarBeam *Linkmon99 * ManiYa * Marques Brownlee * MatPat * Miniminter *morges *Nathorix *Nux Taku * Oopsie Doopsie *OhhMy Kawaii *Patrick Adair Designs *PinkSheep *Poppy Harlow *The Pop Song Professor *PopularMMOS *Pokimane *Primake *Pyrocynical *Sargon of Akkad *skinnyindonesian24 *Skeppy *Spifey *The Atlantic Craft *TheOdd1sOut *TheSmithPlays *Tommy Wiseau *TikTok memers *TwoSetViolin *VoiceoverPete *VilonousTV *Wadu Hek *Gfuel as a whole *ZephPlayz *Issaiah Photo *OneLeDay Everyone's favorite Communist Dictator Supreme and Divine Commander: *Kim Jong-Un Noncombatant Allies: * Ben Shapiro * Carrymiinati * Dr. Phil * Elon Musk Recruits: * EminemMusic * Dude Perfect * DanTDM * LDShadowLady * Samgladiator * Smosh | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | CEO: Bhushan Kumar The Realm itself, The Weapon: * YouTube (as a profile, website, and corporate entity) High-Ranking Generals: *Gulshan Kumar *Krishan Kumar *Neeraj Kalyan Allied Generals: *Dianna Lora *Dillon The Hacker *Susan Wojcicki Top Artists: * Dev Negi * Guru Randhawa * Ikka Singh * Monali Thakur * Neha Kakkar Diplomats/ Spokespeople: * The EUROPEAN * SET INDIA * Sony Music India * ZeeTV Additional Defenders: * Asif Bantaye * Asim Mahesar * Backhod Babi ji *CarryMinati * Decimus Valor *Jonathon Hills * Jusreign * Ryan Khosravi * Taukeer Editz * Techy Mohit * Quinton Reviews |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | *81,500,000 PewDiePie subscribers *22,000,000 Jackseptceye subscribers *23,000,000 Markiplier subscribers *1,000,000 Justin Roberts subscribers *13,000,000 MrBeast subscribers *20,000,000 Ninja subscribers *55,900,000 Sidemen combined subscribers *10,000,000 CaptainSparklez subscribers *18,000,000 Logan Paul Vlogs subscribers *about 12,000,000 TikTok Memers Supporting Pewdz *3,000,000 Pyrocynical subscribers *100,000 Saiman Says subscribers *2,000,000 Davie504 subscribers *27,000 ManiYa subscribers *5,400,000 Jaiden Animations subscribers *15,000,000 Rewind Dislikers *1,200,000 Redditors *15,000,000 Epic Rap Battlers *1,600,000 akidearest Subscribers *1,000,000 QuackityHQ Subscribers *4,700,000 The Atlantic Craft Subscribers *1,622,000 TryHardNnjaa Subscribers *774,000 TwoSetViolin Subscribers *2,100,000 Bobby Duke Arts Subscribers *7,000,000 PewDiePie Rewind likers *2,500,000 alternate youtube rewind likers *1,200,000 Andrei Terbea subscribers *2.000,000 Jablinksi Games subcribers *420,000 EmpLemon subcribers *1,400,000 skinnyindonesian24 subscribers *31,000,000 Despacito likers *3,000,000 Despacito dislikers *7,000,000 Yogscast subscribers *300,000 SocialBlade Subscribers *8,500,000 Yogscast combined subscribers *450,000 Ben Shapiro subscribers *3,700,000 Dr. Phil subscribers *366,000 Nux Taku Subscribers *60,000 VEVOJesus subscribers *665,000 VoiceoverPete Subscribers *2,500,000 Wadu Hek subscribers *3,200 Kim Jong-Un's comrades "Subscribers" *5,400,000 Carrymiinati subscribers *All the people who buy Gfuel *PressTube 2,400,000 subscribers *JackSucksAtLife 620,000 subscribers *GioFilms 410,000 subscribers *BrainChow 85,000 subscribers * OverseerMatthew 100 subscribers * Dude Perfect 38,500,000 subscribers * DanTDM 20,000,000 subscribers * Pewdie 250,000 subscribers * Issiah Photo 15,000 subscribers * LDShadowLady 2,320,200 subscribers * EminemMusic 35,450,000 subscribers * Samgladiator 1,245,000 subscribers * OneLeDay 26,700 subscribers * Smosh 20,000,000 subscribers * Artur Rehi 53,000 subscribers | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | *81,400,000 T-Series subscribers *54,848,000 T-Series' sub-channels combined subscribers *959,000 Jusreign subs *261,000 Backhod Babi ji subscribers *116,648 Techy Morhit subscribers *440,000 Taukeer Editz subscribers *1,309,000 Bollywood -Topic *1,100 YouTube employees *82,000 The EUROPEAN subscribers *322,522 Quinton Reviews subscribers *5,300,000 Vox subscribers *689 Vox employees *1,220,000 Wall Street Journal subscribers *2,686 Wall Street Journal employees *437,000,000 Youtube channels combined subscribers ** Music ** Gaming ** Sports ** Movies & TV ** News ** Youtube Spotlight ** Live ** 360 degree video * 23,000,000 Sony Music India subscribers * 24,000,000 ZeeTV Subscribers * 41,300,000 SET INDIA subscribers |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | Total Soldiers: 407,187,420+ | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | Total Soldiers: 672,163,475 |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | 1,660,000 - millions, likely tens of millions of subbros, possibly hundreds of millions of subbros. 1 temporary death (HentaiHaven) HackerGiraffe's online presence | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | 2,700,000 - tens of millions, likely hundreds of millions of subbots, possibly billions of subbots WSJ's dignity Bob and Vagena (Got completely destroyed when bitch lasagna was released.) |} The Great Subscriber War is an ongoing conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Watch the FlareTV live subscriber count between the two channels here. Wikipedia article on PewDiePie vs T-Series: click here. Timeline This conflict has been ongoing since late August 2018, and escalated when General MrBeast erected billboards in order to get subs for PewDiePie. Many have supported PewDiePie in similar ways, causing him to obtain subscribers much quicker. Major Events 12th January 2018: TheTekkitRealm uploaded a video titled "The New YouTube Award for 100 million Subscribers... what is it?". In this video, he talked about T-Series; this was the first sign of a battle. 27th January 2018: T-Series became the second most subscribed channel on YouTube. 2nd August 2018: Pyrocynical uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (ASOT)". 29th August 2018: PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (LWIAY #46)". This video had the same thumbnail as Pyrocynical's. This was where the drama began. 1st September 2018: FlareTV created a live counter of PewDiePie vs T-Series. 23rd September 2018: The Game Theorists uploaded a video titled "Game Theory: How PewDiePie LOST YouTube to T SERIES". This video brought more understanding of PewDiePie vs T-Series to the masses. 5th October 2018: PewDiePie released his diss track on T-Series, titled "b**** lasagna". As of now, it's PewDiePie's most viewed video. 26th October 2018: MrBeast uploaded his video where he bought a bunch of billboards to promote PewDiePie. This prolonged PewDiePie's reign as #1. 2nd November 2018: Saiman Says uploaded a video where he "promoted T-Series" as a joke; he promoted PewDiePie. 25th November 2018: MrBeast uploaded his second video on PewDiePie vs T-Series. He said PewDiePie 100,000 times for almost 12 hours straight. 30th November 2018: TheHackerGiraffe hacked 50,000 printers worldwide; the printers all printed out "Subscribe to PewDiePie!". On the same day Justin Roberts uploaded a video of him buying a $1 million billboard in New York's Times Square urging people to subscribe to PewDiePie. 2th December 2018: Jacksepticeye tweeted on Twitter, "Roses are red; nine-year-olds rise! We will defeat T-Series; subscribe to PewDiePie!" This tweet, along with Markiplier's stream titled "I Literally Won't Shut Up Until You Subscribe to PewDiePie" helped PewDiePie stay #1 to this day. 4th December 2018: PewDiePie raised money for 9-year old Indians; he did this as both an altruistic move (he wanted to help others), and a tactical move (he tried to persuade the Indians to subscribe to PewDiePie). 5th December 2018: TwitchReacts uploaded a video with Ninja supporting PewDiePie by first reacting to the subscriber difference and playing b**** lasagna. 6th December 2018: YouTube Rewind is released, quickly becoming the most disliked video ever. In it, Infiltrator JaidenAnimations hid many memes, including PewDiePie's chair and "Sub 2 PewDiePie". 7th December 2018: Logan Paul uploaded his video "HELLO PEWDIEPIE...THE LOGANG IS HERE" 14th December 2018: The Great Subscriber Purge cost devestasion for every channel especially PewDiePie and T-Series. Pewdiepie lost 400.000 sub-bots and T-Series lost 2.000.000 sub-bots 16th December 2018: Epic Rap Battles of History released a rap battle between PewDiePie and T-Series on their second channel. It was titled, "Flash in the Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of Nowadays". In the end, they support PewDiePie by telling the viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie. 19th December 2018: QuackityHQ released a video where he converts Indian Tech Support Scammers to PewDiePie subscribers, infiltrating the enemy lines. 27th December 2018: Pewdiepie uploaded a video named "YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good", completely thrashing YouTube's Rewind scoring 14.84 million dislikes, making the most disliked video in the history of YouTube. Elon Musk announces he is willing to host meme review on twitter, holding a flamethrower. 1st February 2019: The Sub gap drops below 100,000 once again. 3rd February 2019: DramaAlert uploaded a stream titled "EMERGENCY BROADCAST! - SAVE PEWDIEPIE! from T-series!". This stream helped the sub gap to increase to 100K. 6th February 2019: Russian YouTuber 'OneLeDay' is going to say PewDiePie 10,000 times which helped supported PewDiePie and is increasing the gap. Minor Events 24th August 2018: PinkSheep uploaded a video titled "BIGGEST YOUTUBE CHANNEL YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF... (2,000,000,000 views a month)". In this video, he talks about what T-Series is, and he mentions that T-Series will surpass PewDiePie in subscribers soon. 20th September 2018: Zeino uploaded a video titled ""How to Fix the "T-Series vs PewDiePie" Situation"". In this video, Zeino supported PewDiePie; he said that individual creators were under attack. 2nd December 2018: ExplodingTNT uploaded a video titled "100,000 TNT vs PewDiePie & T-Series". Pewdiepie survived and T-Series got blown up 3rd December 2018: BrainChow made a video Pewdiepie & T-Series l Whom are we supporting? They supported PewDiePie. 14th December 2018: CinemaWins uploaded a video titled "Everything GREAT About YouTube Rewind 2018!" which showed a black screen with text saying "Subscribe to PewDiePie". 23rd December 2018: akidearest releases "I used Google Translate to text my boyfriend" in which she texts her boyfriend in Japanese "subscribe to PewDiePie, unsubscribe to T-Series". The message was clearly also directed to her subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie. 29th December 2018: PewDiePie reads 721 books 31st December 2018: PewDiePie hosts the first annual meme awards 3rd January 2019, Saiman Says made an honest reaction of the CarryManti Disstrack and exposed that CarryManti secretly supported PewDiePie 3rd January 2019, PressTube made a video Casting ALUMINUM YOUTUBE REWIND PLAYBUTTON PewDiePie & T-Series vs SHREDDING MACHINE PewDiePie won and T-Series got shreded. PressTube showed his support for pewDiePie and said that he like T-Series but likes PewDiePie more. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgI97Y3zfOY 19th January 2019, CiaranPixelz made a video https://youtu.be/ypP0sf8NnYw that called attention of both gamers and furries to subscribe to pewdiepie 21st January 2019, Isaiah Photo made a video ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHUWo4NZn0c that helped PewDiePie 26th January 2019, OverseerMatthew made a disstrack ☀️https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qogYexuCc8g that helped PewDiePie 3rd Febuary 2019, Artur Rehi told people to subscribe to PewDiePie on ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfTFxXwJZCc this video Third Parties On 6 November 2018, Dillon The Hacker uploaded a video where he proclaims he is the founder of T-Series and uses that channel to gain millions of subscribes with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Despite the fact that this is obviously untrue, Dillon's allegiance remains unknown, more likely to stand with PewDiePie. Additionally, on 14 December 2018, iDubbbzTV uploaded a video in which the description proclaims that he hopes T-Series will overtake PewDiePie, however, does not actively promote subscribing to T-Series. Tracking the Great Subscriber War Current status: PEWDCON 2 Current status: TCON 3 Defcon: (PEWDCON * TCON)/3 Current status: DEFCON 2 Category:Other Category:PewDiePie Category:T-Series